fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 1
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins Christmas and New Years' Day are now behind Quahog, and the Griffin family was now getting adjusted to having a seventh family member. Through a twist of fate, before Christmas came, Brian was now back to being flesh and blood, and fur, and Stewie didn't have to use the materialization program after all. Yet the rest of the Griffin family were blessed with the addition of a new family member. Vinny, an orphaned dog, was Brian's present for the entire family, and he was getting well adjusted to his new family. Vinny was like a brother to Brian, and wherever Brian went, Vinny would think about him, especially if he's out grocery shopping and Brian would buy dog biscuits for both Vinny and himself. Brian even took Vinny to both bars he knew in Quahog, where they'd get their favorite drinks. Brian would usually get a dry martini, while Vinny would order an amaretto disaronno. And because Brian taught Vinny about dating, Vinny knew how to attract a woman, whom he'd call a dame, very well. Time passed, and eventually, while Brian would wake up from a nap, Vinny asked him, "Yo, Brian, I thought maybe you'd answer me some'n: Why does Stewie keep a secret laboratory in that bedroom of his?" "Well," Brian answered, "he sometimes uses his inventions for plans of world domination or whatever, but, most of the time, he uses them for the greater good of humanity. Maybe, with his permission, I can use one of those inventions of his to take you on a little tour." "That sounds lovely, B," Vinny said with a smile. Both the dogs entered Stewie's room while the baby genius was working on his computer. "Hey, Stews," Vinny said. "Brian said you have a Multiverse remote, which you rebuilt with tracking software." "Yeah," Brian added, "and since I traveled to the Multiverse with you before, I thought maybe I'd give Vinny a tour. May I use the remote, please?" Stewie stopped typing. "Well," he said, thinking long and hard, "okay, Brian. But be sure to give it back before the day's over. Mom and Dad would be worried if they knew you two were missing." "Thanks, bambino," Vinny said, wagging his tail. Stewie moved the baseball bat in his toy box, and the laboratory door opened. He picked up the Multiverse remote and gave it to Brian. "Now remember, Brian," Stewie informed, "don't leave the shuffle button on at all times. You won't know where you two will end up when you teleport out of another dimension. As long as the tracker is on, you two will be at the right universe at the right time." "Thank you, Stewie," Brian said, shaking Stewie's hand. He turned to Vinny and asked, "Are you ready?" "Yes," Vinny answered. "Let's go." With that, Brian pushed the button that sent both dogs to another universe. Their first stop: The universe where Christianity didn't exist. "Where the heck are we?" asked Vinny. "This place looks like it's the future." "It does, doesn't it?" Brian replied. "But this is Quahog in the same time. Only, there's one difference: Christianity doesn't exist." "What?" Vinny said, surprised. Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters